Far Away
by AllyTheGleek
Summary: All Kurt wanted was to sung to. DISCLAIMER: Do not own Glee or Nickleback


**Far Away - Klaine fanfic**

this was a actual dream of mine:)

Disclaimer: not mine.

_going to bed. night babe ily_

_night ily2_

Kurt sighed and put his phone down, getting up to get in the shower. Finn watched, made sure the water was running and Kurt was singing before going into the room they shared and pulling out his phone. He dialed Blaines number and waited patienly for him to pick up,

"hello"

"hey Blaine, its Finn."

"oh. still on?"

"of course." Finn smiled into the phone, he was so excited, "so i'll pick up at 5:30-"

"why so late?"

"the bus picks Kurt up at 6:00, he gets up at 5:30."

"why does he ride the bus?"

"Burt took his truck away...long story. anyhow deal?"

"deal. but only for Kurt. Since I have to be up so late I'm going to bed."

"ok. see you soon." he hung up the phone and almost peed his pants when he heard Kurt,

"who were you talking too?"

"uh Rachel."

"oh. I'm going to bed so either go to bed to or leave cause the lights are going out."

"ok." Finn pulled his night clothes on and crawled into bed.

*kurts POV*

i woke up with my phone going off

_good morning sunshine :)_

_morning babe_

_nervous?_

_very. but only bc i dont wanna have a run in._

_i understand. well we will see each other very soonn_

_can't wait_

Kurt got up out of bed and got ready for school, then relizied that Finn wasnt here

_where are you?_

_picking up Rachel_

_ok._

he put his phone in his back pocket just as the bus turned the corner. one eventless bus ride later Kurt Hummel found himself staring at his own personal hell, Blaine-less. he soon found Mercedes standing with a couple friends in a courtyard and he walked up to her. she greeted him with a hug and a cheek-kiss then asked him a question, automatically joining in the converstaion

*Blaines POV*

i sat in Finns truck practically crying i was so nervous. and i dont know why, we were already together, unlike the last time i sang to a guy, i wasnt gonna get turned down. but i was still scared.

"you'll be fine, us Glee kids do it all the time." he said smiling

"yeah..."

*Karofsky POV*

I stood by my group of friends when i heard a familar laugh, a sound so beautiful once i heard it i could never forget it. i turned around to see Hummel standing with that black chick he hangs out with. he glanced up and our eyes ment. he looked away quickly. so i went back to debating that football was suprior to soccer. this worked until i heard a guitar. so did my friends who all turned around at the same time to see which loser broke out in song in the middle of the day. i was surprised to see Finn and Puck playing guitars. i was even more surprised to see that boy, who Kurt was with to confront me a while ago, step out and start singing,

_"This time_

_this place_

_misuse _

_mistake_

_too long_

_too late _

_who was i_

_to make you wait_

_just one chance_

_just one breath _

_just incase theres _

_just one left_

_cause you know_

_you know, you know_

Kurt PERKED up and turned around and gasped, both hands flying to his mouth

_That i love you_

_i have loved you all along_

_and i miss you_

_been far away for far too long_

_i keep dreaming _

_youll be with me and youll never go_

_stop breathing_

_if i dont see you anymore_

Kurt had started crying at this point, his lady friend had put he arm around his back laughing

_on my knees _

_ill ask_

_last chance _

_for one last dance_

_cause with you_

_id withstand_

_all of hell_

_to hold your hand_

_id give it all_

_id give for us_

_give anything_

_but i wont give up_

_cause you know_

_you know_

_you know_

_i love you_

_ive loved you all along_

_and i miss you_

_been far away for far to long_

_i keep dreaming_

_youll be with me and youll never go_

_stop breathing_

_if i dont see you anymore_

_so far away_

_been far away for far to long_

_so far away _

_been far away for far to long_

_but you know_

_you know _

_you know_

by this time the black hair guy that was singing was up by Kurt, they were really close

_i wanted_

_i want you to stay_

_cause i needed_

_i need to hear you say_

_i love you_

_i loved you all along_

_and i forgive you_

_for being away for far to long_

_so keep breathing_

_cause im not leaving you anymore_

_believe it _

_hold on to me never let me go_

_keep breathing_

_cause im not leaving you anymore_

_beieve it_

_hold on to me never let me go_

_hold on to me never let me go_

_hold on to me never let me go_

Kurt was sobbing and when the singer finished he smiled,

"i love you" from the few people who cared there was a "aww" the singer pushed his lips to Kurts. i tore my eyes away. i loved Kurt, so watching him suck face with someone else hurt me. alot. thankfully i was called over by somebody, who i dont know, but i dont care.

*blaines POV*

even though Kurt had warned me about PDA in Lima, i enjoyed kissing him in public. just as we pulled away an icy substance hit me. at first it felt like a million knives hitting me at once. then it started burning. Kurt gasped beside me,

"i need another day spa!" i felt hands on me, pushing me to wherever. then i felt water hit me and relief flooded me, THAT HURT.

"i sorry that had to happen..." i heard a familar voice, was that Tina? i opened my eyes and saw Mercedes working on Kurt and Tina was getting a papar towel wet.

"not that im not excited to see you Blaine, but why are you here?'

"i talked my parents into letting me come here" Mercedes laughed,

"welcome to McKinley!"


End file.
